ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever Batman: The Beginning
This is more ore less the the Sequel Prequel to Forever Batman: The End. This story features Batman's life before the becoming The Dark Knight and his first biggest mistakes that will always leave a gash in him forever. This is... Forever Batman: The Beginning, or if better, Forever Batman. Chapter 1 Wayne enterprises had gone down and Thomas knew that his co-worker was trying to make him happier than sadder for his corporation. Thomas decides that he will invest in other things to maybe get his company back to it's former glory, but ultimately fails. He looks down at Gotham City, The city where if you go anywhere, you'll get mugged. Thomas opens his suitcase and looks at his papers of how the company will only last a year. Thomas decides to risk all of his money into the Stock Exchange, not listening to his wife Martha telling him no. He, with a turn of luck, actually gets more than triple his money and is now a millionaire. Having a vast fortune with a now famous world wide company, he and Martha get a butler known as Alfred Pennyworth to help around the house and tutor their only child, Bruce Wayne. Bruce's birthday present was, of course, a chance to watch any movie at a theater. After watching the movie known as "The mask of Zorro!", They walk through an alleyway, faster route. A mugger tells them to give him all their money. Thomas and Martha give away all their wallets and fancy things. Bruce hides behind his and Thomas and sees the Muggers face. The mugger shoots Martha in the head, killing her. Bruce watches without saying anything. He then sees his father run after the Mugger, but also gets shot in the head. The Mugger sees the kid and runs. Bruce then starts crying over his dead parents bodies. He sees a man come up to him, telling Bruce that he was a friend of his father, and takes him to the police station. Bruce isn't able to say good bye, being that the man started running after somebody. Bruce is confronted by James Gordan, one of the officers of The police department. He tells him that he will be alright. Chapter 2 Bruce, now 22 and is basically rich( having inherited his parents fortune), takes martial arts lessons in every form. After learning all of these and learning secret ninja arts by The league of Shadows, now is taking a role as a hero known as Batman. His first crime stopped a bank robbery. He is thanked by The police station and is now a hero. He then sees police chasing after a man with what looks like a large red helmet and decides to take him down, being that might be a bad guy. He confronts the man in an abandoned warehouse filled with multiple forms of chemicals and liquids. He tells the man to back away from the ledge and tells him not to jump. The man tells him that his life is screwed up and that his wife is now dead and that his fantasy future will never come true. The man decides to come towards Batman, but trips over some chemicals on the ground and falls into one of the pits of what looks like lava mixed with other Chemicals. He leaves, seeing that he couldn't save the man into time, vowing to never make the mistake again. Chapter 3 Batman hears of another bank robbery, so he heads that way and arrives at the bank. He sees guys with clown masks on so he punches them and they all knock out. He then sees more clowns and they start shooting their guns. Batman pulls out his gun and shoots them, dead. He then sees a man dressed completely as a clown. He says that he is The Joker, and that he want's to thank Batman for helping him get rid of The Red Hood and changing him into this. Batman relapses and now has made the biggest mistake ever. He fights the Joker, but The Joker cuts him with a knife a couple times, and then shoots him in the body. He sets the bank on fire with Batman inside it and leaves him to burn. Chapter 4 Bruce realizes as Alfred is healing him that he will need to defeat this guy. He starts by meeting Gordan and his fellow officer Harvey Dent. Batman tells them about this Joker guy and that he must be defeated. They all agree and soon hear an explosion from a building. Batman tells them to stay here and goes to that building he gets to the roof and finds a man with a mask on his face. He also seems to have these tubes running into his head. Batman shows himself and the man looks at him. Batman asks who he is, the man replies that his name is Bane and that for him seeing their operation must die. So Batman and Bane start fighting and Bane is shown to be stronger than Batman and ultimately gets Batman to the ground. James Gordon and Harvey Dent and a couple soldiers come ti fight Bane's Soldiers. While fighting is going on, Bane grabs Batman's body, picks it up, and breaks it over his leg. Batman now has a broken spine and is some how not in shock from all the pain he is suffering all at once. Bane then tells them all goodbye and the bomb that was rigged explodes in Harvey's face, destroying one half of his face. Gordan grabs Harvey and rides him to the hospital. Before they leave, he looks to help Batman, but fails being that he has yet again disappeared. After successfully saving Harvey's life, he stays at the hospital with him. Chapter 5 1 year after that explosion, Bruce is now about to take up the mantle as Batman again, now that his back is fixed. He goes out and to Metropolis, and sees a man fighting a near copy of himself. After the man wins the fight, he confronts him on the roof of the police station. He asks him who he is, the replies that his name is Superman, and asks who Batmans name is. Batman replies that he will tell him later and uses a smoke bomb to escape. Batman comes home and hears another explosion, he goes there to fight a new villain, the man has mystery marks all over his body. The man sees a huge bat in front of him. He gets scared and the comic ends with telling the man that his name is Batman. Forever Batman will return in Forever JLA.